Everything Happens For a Reason
by Wildflower082
Summary: Hermione is bitten by a werewolf and is under Remus' care. A cure for lycanthropy is discovered, but will they be willing to do what is necessary to be cured?
1. Chapter 1

**Everything Happens For a Reason**

**Disclaimer**- I don't own any of it…It all belongs to J.K. Rowling!

**Chapter 1- The Attack**

A blood-curdling scream pierces the night air as the snarling beast lunges towards its prey. The large creature tackles the victim to the ground with little effort and the sickly sweet stench of blood meets its snout as it dips its head towards the prey.

The beast wants to savor this treat, but the victim struggles and cries out in a frantic effort to escape. The beast growls low in its throat before sinking its teeth into the flawless skin of the victim's shoulder.

The victim immediately ceases all struggles and the beast lifts its head slightly, savoring the taste of blood as its tongue licks the fresh wound.

A sudden chill causes the beast to lift its head completely. It looks around at its surroundings and notices the sky beyond the forest canopy is becoming lighter. With the grace of wolf, it swiftly takes off for parts unknown.

Some distance away, a lone wolf is resting in front of a fire in small cottage outside of London. As if startled by some unheard noise, the wolf jumps to its feet and sniffs the air in every direction.

The agitated wolf started pacing the small room that it was apparently locked in, occasionally stopping to sniff the air again. After numerous turns around the room, the wolf finally stopped its pacing and turned toward the only window in the room. The dark night sky was beginning to lighten with the approaching sunrise.

As soon as the sun peaked over the horizon, the wolf fell to the ground and convulsed. In mere minutes, a naked man was visible in the spot where the wolf fell.

The man had a head full of sandy brown hair that was liberally streaked with gray and was rather thin and pale. He proceeded to lie on the ground as if only barely alive for several hours before stretching and standing.

He quickly moved out of the room with the fire and into a bedroom down the hall. He dressed hurriedly and swiftly disapparated.

Several hundred miles away, Remus Lupin appeared at the front door of The Burrow.

"Good morning, Remus!" Arthur Weasley called cheerfully from the window near the front door. "Come on in."

Remus opened the door and entered the house to find the kitchen empty except for Arthur and Molly Weasley. _The children must still be asleep, _he thought

"What brings you to The Burrow so early this morning, Remus?" Arthur asked as his wife ushered the younger man to a seat at the table. The matron of the house immediately set about conjuring some food for Remus.

Remus smiled his thanks as Molly set the conjured food in front of him before turning to answer Arthur's question. "I was planning on stopping by later in the day, but I had a very eerie feeling before I transformed back into a human very early this morning. I'm not sure what it meant, but I just thought it best to pop over and make sure everything is in order."

Arthur nodded at the younger man while Molly looked worried and started bustling nervously around the kitchen. "Calm down, dear," Arthur said as he chuckled at his wife's behavior before turning back to Remus. "I dare say, everyone is fine here, nothing out of the ordinary."

Remus smiled half-heartedly at his friend, unable to shake the feeling that something was amiss. If only he could name what it was, exactly, that was a bit off.

Molly was still bustling about nervously as she watched the two men make small talk. Now that Remus mentioned it, she could not help but feel that all was not well. _Perhaps I ought to go check on the children_, she thought as she stopped her frantic pacing.

"Arthur, I am just going to run up and check on the children. Surely it would not hurt to just check, right?"

The two men watched as she hurried up the stairs to check on the children. It was summer break, so the youngest Weasley children were there, as well as their friends, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter.

Moments later, the woman came hurtling down the stairs, her voice cracking as she cried out, "Hermione is gone!"

His breath grew ragged as he sprinted through the forest. He knew something was wrong. He let his instincts lead him as he ran, for once thankful for his animalistic senses.

Remus ran and ran before finally picking up a scent. Though the scent did nothing to lessen his worries…it was the scent of blood.

He let his nose lead him in the right direction. The stench of blood became strong when he rounded a group and he knew he found what he was looking for.

Hermione Granger was unconscious and sprawled on the forest floor, her clothing torn in places, her body marred with cuts and bruises. She was covered in blood, and without even checking, he knew it was hers.

Remus was so shocked at the sight of this beautiful young woman in such a state that he was frozen in place for several minutes. The sound of a twig snapping brought him into action and he bent down to scoop the young woman up in his arms and stood intending to disapparate. A voice stopped him before he could fully stand up.

"You found her, Remus." It was more of a statement than a question, but he nodded as he faced the speaker.

"She must have been attacked by something in the forest last night, Arthur," Remus said sadly. He glanced down at the broken girl in his arms before continuing. "What was she doing out here?"

Arthur Weasley shook his head as he stared at an unconscious Hermione, all traces of the jolly spark that was visible in his eyes earlier was long gone. "I truly do not know. I will ask Ginny is she has any idea why Hermione would have been out here, but we may just have to until she wakes to know the truth."

Remus nodded absently and tightened his hold on the young woman as he thought about what could have possibly happened last night. It was a few moments before he realized that Arthur was speaking again.

"You should get her to St. Mungos before she loses any more blood."

Remus shook his head as he said, "I can't take her to St. Mungos. She was probably attacked by some creature of the forest and they will put her in quarantine until they figure out what it was that did this to her. Merlin only knows what would happen to her after that."

"Where do you plan to take her then, Remus?"

Remus thought about the possible places that he could take Hermione. It needed to be somewhere quiet and private, a place where he could trust the mediwitch or mediwizard to treat her with care and not just as some sick witch. Only one place came to mind.

"I am going to take her to the Hogwarts infirmary. Madame Pomfrey will surely take better care of her than anyone at St. Mungos would."

Arthur nodded. "I will make Albus aware of the situation."

"Thanks, Arthur. I will keep you aware of any changes in her condition," Remus said with finality as he closed his eyes and disapparated.

"Poppy!" Remus shouted as he burst into the hospital wing with Hermione in his arms. When the mediwitch did not appear, he shouted again, louder this time. "POPPY!"

The mediwitch came bustling out of her office as Remus settled Hermione's unconscious form on the nearest bed. "Remus Lupin, what is all this shouting about?"

Remus stood up to answer the mediwitch, but Poppy was able to see the form on the bed when he stood up and she immediately set to work. "My goodness, out of the way, Remus! What happened to her?"

"I don't know. I found her like that in the woods near the Weasley's this morning," Remus answered as he watched the mediwitch check Hermione's wounds.

He stood back as Poppy administered various healing potions and performed numerous healing spells. He watched as the blood was cleaned off her porcelain skin and the minor cuts disappeared.

He stared as Poppy tried to treat the rather deep wound on Hermione's shoulder, but nothing seemed to be working on that particular wound. This worried him since he had no idea what caused that wound.

"She's lost a great deal of blood, Remus," Poppy said sadly. "And I don't know why none of my spells or potions is working on this wound. I will have to bandage it the muggle way."

Remus did not say a word as Poppy bandaged the wound and he watched as the dressing quickly became stained with her blood. _This is not good_, he thought. _What in bloody hell happened out there last night?_

Poppy's voice broke through his thoughts as she finished her treatments. "She has a rough time ahead of her. She lost a great deal of blood, so she will need to take several doses of blood-replenishing potion. I don't know what caused that wound, so I can't treat it properly. It will continue to bleed until I can figure out what happened."

"Arthur Weasley is working on finding out what she was doing out in the woods last night. I think only Hermione will be able to tell us exactly what happened," Remus said, his voice laden with sadness and worry. "I am going to stay with her, Poppy, if that is alright with you?"

Poppy flashed him a comforting smile and nodded as she conjured a wall of curtains before bustling off toward her office.

Remus conjured a soft chair and set it close to Hermione's bed. He sat down and gently grasped one of her hands in his own as he watched her.

"Merlin, 'Mione, what happened?" He voiced the question even though he knew that she could not answer at the moment. It just made him feel better to speak to her, even if she was unconscious.

"I knew something was wrong. I felt it early this morning, when I was still a wolf. I don't know how, but I just knew."

He reached out with his free hand and brushed a few unruly curls away from her face. She looked so peaceful lying there, but he knew that she was anything but. He had no doubt that she would be in terrible pain when she woke, if she woke. No one knew what to expect.

"Please be okay. Please. I couldn't bear it if…" His voice broke as he thought about her never waking. "There are so many things you haven't seen, haven't done, so many things that I never had the courage to tell you."

He shook the dismal thoughts away as he went on to tell her sleeping form about his summer and whatever else he could think of to tell her. He never noticed the old man watching from just beyond the curtain as he lost himself in stories of his youth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Everything Happens For a Reason**

**Disclaimer**-** Not mine, I don't won anything but the plot.**

**A/N- Thanks to siriuslylupine for beta-ing for me!**

**Chapter 2**

Hermione woke with the feeling that she was being watched. She tried to turn her head to see who it was but felt a sharp pain shoot up her arm and into her neck when she did. She opened her eyes only to find that the light was too bright, so she quickly shut them again. She tried again, only this time she opened them slowly, allowing her eyes to adjust to the brightness. She looked around the room as much as she could and noticed that everything in the room was white. White walls, white ceiling, everything was bright and quite sanitary. She groaned when she realized that she was in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. 'What happened?' she thought, 'why am I in the Hospital Wing?' She tried to speak, but her voice wasn't working, but her attempt didn't go unnoticed.

"Hermione you're awake!" exclaimed a familiar voice. She stared straight up and then all of a sudden a she was looking into intense grey eyes. She grinned when she realized that it was her all time favorite professor, Remus Lupin. He reached over and grabbed a glass of water that was sitting on her bedside table. He held the glass to her lips and allowed her to drink from it. When she was finished, she realized that she could speak again.

"Why am I in the Hospital Wing, Remus?" she asked quietly, as if not really wanting to know the answer.

"'Mione, you were attacked in the forest about a week ago at the Burrow. You've been unconscious ever since. We didn't know if you were going to pull through. Everyone has been worried about you. Let me get Madam Pomfrey, and let her know you're awake." He said as he walked away to look around for the matron of Hogwarts. When he found her, he told her what had happened. She hurried over to examine Hermione, and shooed Remus out of the room, saying that he didn't need to be there for the examination. He stood outside the room, listening to Poppy checking Hermione. He wiped his hand across his face and realized that he hadn't shaven for a little more than a week. He had been at Hermione's side since the accident, hardly ever leaving, other than to talk to Dumbledore, Hogwarts Headmaster.

"How is she, Remus?" he would ask, although he already knew the answer. Many people had believed that she wouldn't wake, but Remus had faith in his favorite student. She was always a fighter, never one to give up on something, and always giving it her all. He remembered when she was in his class in her third year. Then, she was a know-it-all student, who was always participating in class, and for that she became known as the school bookworm. He had always felt as if he owed her something, for she had kept his "furry little problem" a secret for a whole year. She never once told anyone, and for that, he felt a connection with her.

She had been a bushy haired, buck toothed girl of 14, but at the age of 19, she had grown to be a beautiful young woman who had a world of possibilities ahead of her. She had chestnut colored hair that was no longer bushy, but hung to her waist in soft curls. Her teeth had been resized after a run in with Draco Malfoy, and her once flat body had turned into the form of a true woman. She did not have many boyfriends, only Victor Krum in her fourth year and Ron Weasley in her sixth. They hadn't worked out, and she had hurt for a little while after that. She had turned to him for support and he had given it willingly, feeling as if it was his duty. Many nights, she would go into his room crying because she had a bad dream, or that she was remembering everything that had happened during the war. He had comforted her as much as possible, and that relationship had turned into best friends, although lately, he had been feeling like there was more.

He cursed himself for thinking this, partially because he was a werewolf, and partially because he was 20 years older than her. She had so much ahead of her, and he was just an old washed up werewolf that had nothing. While he was thinking this outside the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey had just found out the worst.

"REMUS!" she yelled, hurrying around the hospital wing in a frantic attempt to get someone in there. Remus ran in and tried to calm her down.

"Poppy, what's wrong? What did you find out?" He asked worriedly.

"Oh gods Remus, get Albus right now!"

"Alright, I'm going now."

Remus practically ran to the statue of the gargoyle and yelled out any possible candy type he could think of. Finally, on Skittles, the gargoyle sprang to the side to reveal a long winding staircase. He ran up and yelled to Dumbledore to come to the Hospital Wing. They ran together to find out what happened. When they got there Poppy was as pale as ever and almost in tears.

"What did you find, Poppy?" Dumbledore asked quickly, not looking like he wanted to know what made Poppy this upset.

"I think I know what happened, the night that Hermione was attacked…." She started.

Remus looked at her and noticed that she was pale, had rings under eyes and that her eyes were bloodshot. All in all, she didn't look good.

"Hermione, why don't you tell them what happened."

"Alright, well…."

**A/N- DUN DUN DU DUUUUN! Just what happened? Hmm….have to wait for the next chapter to see!**

Reviews-

siriuslylupine - thanks for the review...i really owe you for getting this started for me and i really appreciate it!

Believer87 - Thanks for the review! You'll see soon enough! Thanks for the advice too!

Amanda- hehe thanks hun! i really appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Everything Happens For a Reason**

**Disclaimer- Not mine, don't own anything.**

**Chapter 3**

"_Ginny! Can you pass me the hair brush sitting on the table right there?" She asked the red haired girl beside her. They were sitting in Ginny Weasley's room at the Burrow in July waiting for dinner to be announced. She wanted to look nice tonight because it was Harry's birthday, his 19th to be exact. He didn't know it yet, but they were throwing a surprise birthday party for him. _

"_Here, 'Mione. Why don't you just use a straightening spell on your hair instead of doing it the Muggle way?" She asked, looking curious._

"_Well Gin, I like doing my hair this way, it makes me feel productive." As she said this she ran the brush through her long chestnut locks, smoothing out the frizz with her hand. She felt bad for Pro- Remus, as tonight was the full moon and he couldn't make it. He had told her to stop calling him Professor, as he hadn't been her professor for many years. It was a hard habit to break, but she was trying. He was such a sweet guy 'wait, did I just say that my ex- professor was sweet?' Hermione thought. Oh dear, but he was terribly burdened, what with the deaths of his 3 best friends, and the betrayal of that poor excuse for a man. He truly had endured a hard life. For only being 38 years old he had taken about as much as a man would have in a lifetime. Other than Harry, that is. _

"_Girls, dinner is ready" Rang Mrs. Weasley's voice up the stairs. They finished what they were doing and hurried downstairs, Hermione wearing a black skirt and a blue tank top, with a blue and white striped dress shirt over that. Ginny was wearing jean Capri's and a pink shirt. As they were going down, Hermione had bumped, quite literally, into Ron, one of her best friends. _

_"Oomph" Ron grunted as she ran into him. _

"_Sorry!"_

"_No problem, 'Mione" He grinned._

_They walked down to the kitchen together and waited for Harry to get there. Everyone was there – Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Fred, Angelina, George, Katie, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, and Moody._

_Just as they sat down the flames turned green and out stepped Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall and just after that, Harry Potter himself stepped out, brushed off his robes, and looked up. _

"_SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" Everyone yelled at the same time. Harry looked shocked at first, then his eyes got all watered up and he was grinning like mad. He sat down, and immediately everyone started to eat. He thanked everyone for coming and ate as much as he could, or that Mrs. Weasley fed him, which was a lot. After the meal, Harry opened his presents, then the party started. Music was playing in the garden and everyone danced or just sat around talking. Mr. Weasley put up wards so that no creature could come in while the party was on. It was brilliantly set up; fairies adorned the shrubs and gave off a soft glow. Mrs. Weasley had outdone herself with the snacks and the backyard was magically enlarged to fit everyone in. Fred and George were showing people they're newest pranks and Bill and Charlie were in a deep discussion about Quidditch. Harry wandered around, occasionally dancing with Ginny (A/N, wink, wink) or the other girls, and mostly talking to the guests. _

_As the night progressed many people were drifting off to their own homes, leaving only Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry outside. Everything had been magically cleaned up, and the 'Golden Trio' and the little sister were sitting around the old oak tree in the back. _

_Ginny stretched, yawning, claiming that she was going to head up to bed, along with Harry. Ron headed up to, but Hermione claimed that she was going to stay up longer. She sat by the tree, thinking. As her eyes were drooping, she missed the glowing amber eyes in the forest. _

_When she woke up, she searched her surroundings. She was in the forest behind the Burrow. 'This isn't where I was when I fell asleep' she thought. Just as she thought that, she heard growling. She looked up and saw a hungry looking wolf standing over her. As he bit into her shoulder, she screamed and flailed around wildly trying to escape. Hermione soon passed out from the pain and she knew no more._

"Oh honey," Remus said as he hugged her carefully as to not hurt her.

Madam Pomfrey quickly swiped at her eyes to wipe away stray tears, oh what this child will have to go through after this. Dumbledore looked at Remus, and motioned towards the door.

"Hermione dear, Remus and I have some things to discuss. We'll return in a little while. Glad to see that you've awakened," Dumbledore said, looking out of the ordinary without that twinkle in his eye.

Dumbledore's Office

"Have a seat Remus." He said, motioning towards the chair in front of him. Remus sat down, looking crestfallen at the new revelation.

"I know that you care a great deal for Ms. Granger, Remus, but you have to realize that everything happens for a reason. Maybe she was bitten to help motivate her to find a cure, or maybe it was to help someone she cares deeply about. I know she is too young to get cursed with this, but you have to remember those words."

"I know that Albus, but she had so much before her, so much she could do. She had so many possibilities in what she wanted to do, or could do for that matter. Is there anything I could do to help her?"

"There might be, Remus. Could she by any chance stay at your cottage for a while, so I can research?"

"Sure Albus, I will do what I can. Can I go down to tell her what we'll do?"

The old man nodded, rubbing his temples. He was showing just how old and tired he was. Remus sometimes wondered just how old he really was, but thought it rude to ask. He hurried down to the Hospital Wing for the second time today, and almost bumped into Poppy. He shouted a quick "Sorry" over his shoulder before he suddenly stopped, looking at the girl in front of him, sobbing her eyes out because of something he couldn't prevent. He felt like he was 12 all over again, awkward and helpless, feeling the same thing as she was.

"Hermione, don't cry. Honey, it's going to be all right, you'll see."

"But, what will people think of me now Remus? How can I face everyone? What will people think?" She sobbed as he pulled her closer. They sat there like that for hours, until eventually they both fell asleep. Dumbledore walked in and found them like that and a grin spread across his face as he turned and walked back out.

**A/N- So that's all for the 3rd chapter. Thanks to SiriuslyLupine for checking it over….**

**I'll try to update as much as I can, but with school and everything I'm not making any promises. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Everything Happens for a Reason**

**Disclaimer- Not mine, as usual**

**Chapter 4**

Hermione stood beside Remus, her legs shaking madly. It was a week after the incident in the forest; a long week spent recovering, both mentally and physically, from her attack. Her shoulder healed well, once Madam Pomfrey knew what bit her and how to treat the bite. All that remained was a wicked scar marking the bite.

She was still a bit wobbly on her legs, since she wasn't able to walk until yesterday. She clung to Remus' arm for support, which was the only way she was able to walk to the Great Hall. She and Remus planned to go to Hogsmead and, from there; they would apparate to Remus' cottage in the country.

As they were standing in the Great Hall, Severus Snape walked in.

"So, I'll have to make wolfsbane for 2 half breeds now?" he asked with a sneer.

Remus felt Hermione stiffen slightly and saw tears in her eyes at the man's cruel accusation. He knew what she was feeling, for he had felt it himself all those years back.

"_Severus,_" Remus warned with a growl. He didn't like how Snape was treating Hermione.

"Oh look, the werewolf is sticking up for his mate. Tell me Remus, how did it feel to sink you're teeth into her young flesh?" he asked with a glimmer of hatefulness in his voice, looking at Remus and Hermione as if they were something to be hauled out on to the streets and shot. A brief look of shock crossed his scowling features, however, when Remus stood there and took it.

"You know damn well I didn't bite her, Severus. You quickly forget that you brewed me the potion that night, so I was safe and sound in my cottage. It couldn't have been me." He said calmly, but Hermione could sense the fury beneath his calm exterior.

Severus looked at him with such loathing, that the looks he gave Harry resembled that of an adoring father. Hermione looked between them and cleared her throat in an effort to diffuse the situation. They looked at her and she blushed with the sudden attention. She wanted nothing more than to be rid of the surly Potions Professor and his demeaning words that she looked at Remus with such pleading in her eyes that he couldn't say no.

"Alright, 'Mione, let's get going shall we?" He gently grasped her hand and led her out to the grounds where a 'horseless' carriage was waiting. He helped her climb up into it and off they went. Hermione slumped back in her seat, as she was still slightly unsteady from the exertion. Remus pushed a stray lock of hair away from her face and looked in her eyes.

"It'll be ok, 'Mione. You'll see." He said, watching her carefully as she looked away and nodded.

It was 2 weeks until her first full moon, and she was extremely worried. She wasn't sure if she could handle the pain included in this horrid little package that life sent her way. Hermione trusted Remus with her life though, and knew that he would help her through this. She needed to stay strong too, for she knew if she broke down, she might do something drastic. 'I need to be strong, I can take this! I helped Harry to get the Philosopher's Stone, I helped him in the Department of Mysteries…I can take this!' She thought as the carriages came to a stop and they stepped out.

Hermione walked slowly next to Remus to the apparition point, her head held high. Remus looked at her in astonishment and felt a surge of respect for the young woman. About five minutes earlier, she had been trembling and almost in tears, now she was walking with her head held up high, looking the world in the face. Maybe she was going to get through this all right.

Hermione still had her uncertainties though even with the little talk that she had with herself. 'What are people going to think? How are Harry and Ron going to react? Where will my future go? Will anything change between Remus and me? Wait, where did that come from?' she thought, a slight blush coming up to her cheeks. She hoped Remus didn't notice, but, naturally, he did. The man doesn't miss a trick.

"Something wrong, 'Mione?" he inquired.

"Nothing, Remus, why?" she asked looking at him.

"You're cheeks look a little flushed, I thought something was wrong." He replied as he shrugged his shoulders and glanced sideways at her 'Wow, she had really grown up. I would love to run my fingers through those long tresses. Alright, you old wolf, enough of that,' He mentally scolded himself, starting to get flustered with his thoughts.

He wasn't supposed to have feelings for Hermione. It wasn't proper. What would Dumbledore think? What would everyone else think? What would she think? Oh, too many questions hurt the brain. He rubbed his temples, trying to get the hurt to go away.

Hermione noticed this and looked at him with worry, observing that he grimaced with every bump.

"Are you ok, Remus? You don't look so good." She said with concern in her eyes. He saw this and grinned, the ache in his head suddenly gone.

"Never better now that I'll have some company! It's been lonely since Sirius moved out to live with Harry in January. It'll be nice to have someone that I can talk to, and have an intelligent conversation with." He grinned, looking noticeably happier.

"Oh I know! Try having an intelligent conversation with Harry or Ron…All they think about is Quidditch. And we all know that I don't like flying." She said with a sigh. They didn't understand her need for knowledge; the need to know what is happening or going to happen. She was beginning to realize that the man before her understood this need perfectly.

**A/N…and that's it…short, I know, but I've been busy with school. English and Comm. Tech, Civics and Math…Along with the renovations that my family is doing with my house…it's sad really… I'll try to update soon…no promises though**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**-not mine, don't own it…sorry!

**A/N- Sorry about taking so long, life's been pretty hectic…hopefully this will make it better. begs for forgiveness**

**Chapter 5**

Hermione looked around the room, taking in what she would be living in. Remus actually kept his cottage pretty well kept, for a person living on his own. There were bright yellow walls and a couch on the far side. The chair in the corner seemed like the perfect chair to curl up and read a book in, and to top it all off, the fireplace was crackling merrily, surging warmth throughout the room. It was cozy and she loved it.

"Oh Remus, it's beautiful! The walls are so pretty!" She looked ecstatic at the sight of the room, and looked anxious to see the rest. She seemed to have picked up a little in her mood, not so sad anymore. He showed her the rest of the house, and she immediately fell in love with it too.

'I can see myself living in something like this. It's so nice!' she thought to herself as she looked around her room that Remus had made up for her. It was simple with a bed and dresser with a mirror. There was an old looking desk in front of the window complete with one of her favorite books _Hogwarts, A History_. The bed had an orange quilt with red pillows. She found a book on her bedside table, and picked it up. On the front was written _Hermione Jane Granger, 1997_. Her eyes welled with tears when she opened it. Inside was a photo album, with pictures of Harry, Hermione and Ron waving and smiling up at her. She recalled the day perfectly. The three of them had been sitting by the lake, laughing about what had happened to Malfoy in Potions class. Fred and George had thought it would be a joke to sneak up behind them and take a picture. She had hated it at that time, but she was glad now that they had taken it. She looked through the photo album, some pictures Muggle, and some wizard. There were pictures of Ginny, her parents, Hagrid, the Weasleys, and Remus. She was in full-blown tears when she finished looking at each one of them.

After she was done looking at the photo album, she walked into the kitchen to help Remus with dinner. He was humming while cooking something that resembled spaghetti. She stood and watched him try to drain the water out of the pot, and giggled when half of the spaghetti fell out into the sink. He whipped around and smiled softly at her, taking in her appearance, with eyes red and puffy, but sparkling with laughter. They ate dinner, or what was left of dinner, and Hermione had to admit that the stuff that looked like spaghetti, tasted like spaghetti, the appearance only made it look disgusting. After dinner they went into the living room and both got into reading their own books, Hermione's was _Pride and Prejudice_, and Remus' was _The_ _Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_. They sat on the couch together reading, and enjoying the silence. After a few hours, Remus looked over and saw that Hermione had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He smiled softly at just how cute her hair was as the light from the fire bounced on her curls. He shook his head, _Now is not the time to be thinking these thoughts, old boy, _he thought, _She's been through a lot and she doesn't need an old man like you falling for her_. He gently picked her up and walked into her bedroom, thinking all the time how she smelled like vanilla and strawberries. He sighed, and walked downstairs. As he sat by the fire, he contemplated on what they would do the next day.

A couple weeks passed after that night, and before either of them knew it, it was the full moon. Hermione had been feeling rather tense for the last few days, and she knew that it was the moon. She had snapped at Remus many times for little things that he did, or didn't do, such as not putting his socks in the wash, or not picking up his plate in the sink. He just smiled whenever she did, as he knew that it was just the moon, and he learned quickly not to talk back to her during that time. They had got into little fights about it, and Hermione always won, or Remus let her. Thus, before they both wanted it, the full moon was upon them. Snape had brought over the Wolfsbane potion earlier, and after a few snide remarks about 'filthy half breeds' and 'stupid know-it-alls' he left.

"We'd better drink this now, it'll begin to work quickly," he told her. They both tipped back the goblet, and almost threw up at the taste of the potion.

"That's absolutely fowl tasting stuff" Hermione said, as she tried to keep the potion down. A couple hours later they were sitting in front of the fire when the moon began to come up…..

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N- Sorry about not updating in a while, Ive been so busy with work, school, and stuff like that, I never get a break! I hope that I'll be able to update soon, but no promises! School starts soon, and that's going to be stressful! Sorry again, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 7- Everything Happens For a Reason**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own...if I did, I wouldn't be writing about it now would I? Muah!**

All Hermione could feel was excruciating pain. She had black dots floating around in her vision. She screamed and immediately tensed up from the pain.

"Relax Hermione...It will be over in a minute" Remus said, "You just have to re..." he couldn't finish as the fangs were coming in his mouth, cutting off his ability of speech. Hermione tried to relax, tried the deep breathing techniques that Remus had taught her in front of the fire. _Breathe in, and breathe out, Hermione. Just like Remus taught you. _

After what seemed like forever, Hermione opened here eyes and looked around. Everything around her was in black and white (**A/N- Do wolves have B&W vision? They do in my world!)** She tried to stand up, but ended up falling back down. She heard what could be described as a bark of laughter and turned her head to see a beautiful silver wolf looking at her. She knew in a heartbeat that it was Remus. He taught her how to stand up on four legs and then she walked around the room a little bit. She got used to it and playfully nipped at Remus. They chased each other around the room for a while, nipping and growling and when they finally got tired, they laid down together in front of the fire.

When morning came, both knew it. The excruciating pain was back and when it was through, both Hermione and Remus both collapsed with exhaustion. They fell back asleep without even realizing that their clothes were tattered so much that there was nothing left but shards. When Hermione awoke, she snuggled into her pillow...and then realized that her pillow was breathing. She looked up and saw Remus sleeping peacefully. Then she looked down and noticed that they were naked. _Shit_ she thought, _now what am I going to do?_ She got up and, blushing furiously, managed to get the blanket. Remus awoke at the rustling around and looked up to see Hermione tying a sheet around her shoulders blushing furiously. He looked down at himself and was shocked to see that he was in a similar predicament. He feigned sleep just long enough until he heard the shower start, then he wrapped himself in a sheet and hurried off into his bedroom. _How did that happen? Why were we laying like that? I'll admit, it felt good to feel the contours of her- WHAT AM I THINKING?! _

The pain had worn off a bit as Hermione stepped into the shower, but her body was still weary. She could feel the tiredness in her muscles and even her brain hurt from thinking to much. _Wow, that man has an amazing body, well from what I saw of it..._ Hermione thought. _Wait a second, he's my ex-professor...what would everyone say? I would be known as the scarlet woman of Hogwarts! Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear..._ Hermione snapped back from her musings as she heard Remus outside her door, gently knocking.

"Hermione? Are you almost through?"

"Just a second Remus!" she yelled. She rinsed off her body, rinsed the shampoo from her hair and stepped out of the shower, toweled off and opened the door with the towel wrapped around her. She avoided looking at Remus, but could feel his eyes on her as she hurried down the hall to her room. Once she got there, she closed the door, got dressed and laid down on her bed to think. She didn't think very long, though, as she fell asleep. When Remus was done his shower, he peeked into her room and saw her laying there peacefully sleeping. He leaned against the door jam and watched her chest rise and fall softly. He smiled to himself, shut the door quietly and turned back around, going downstairs to get himself a nice strong cup of tea, unknowing that there was a visitor in his kitchen..

**TBC! Im sorry I havent updated in a while...my life is hectic...Birthday is Thursday though, pretty excited about that! Hope you guys aren't all that mad about the short update... Who is this mysterious person though? And what will become of Hermione and Remus? Keep on the channel for more of _Everything Happens for a Reason_! He He! Thanks so much for the reviews, I appreciate every one of them! Keep 'em coming! **

**_AshleighLupinBlack_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Everything Happens For a Reason**

Remus walked down to the kitchen humming slightly. Another transformation was over, and they had a month until the next one. _ I wonder how this month will go?_ Remus wondered. He walked into the kitchen and stopped short at the person he found there.

"Professor! What a pleasant surprise! What can I do for you?" Remus asked as he looked at Dumbledore sipping tea in his kitchen.

"Well Remus, I was doing some research and talking to my portraits in my office when I came realization. I know how you feel about Ms Granger." Remus looked at him in shock. Albus continued,

"I saw the way you fretted when she got hurt. I also noticed how close you two have gotten.."

"Albus! There is nothing between 'Mione and I. She's too young! She was my student! She..." He stopped short at the look Albus was giving him. He was GRINNING! Albus Dumbledore was grinning at him! "Albus, what is this about? Whats the grinning for?"

Dumbledore looked at him with that all knowing twinkle in this eyes. Remus sighed and said "What are you trying to tell me? Would you be okay with me having a relationship with a student that is, oh, twenty years my junior?" He looked at his friend and boss oddly. As if he would let that happen. Albus nodded slightly.

"Yes, Remus. I would be alright with that. I know how you both operate. And I have alterior motives." Remus raised his eyebrow slightly. "And that was that I may have found a cure for your furry little problems." Remus' eyebrows raised even higher. "You see, most werewolves mate just because they have to because of their animalistic urges. But since you and Ms Granger have been attracted to each other for a while, if you mated and became soul mates, the curse would be lifted. Now I want you to know that this is for life. You cannot do this halfway. Just think about it Remus. Tell Hermione about it and talk about it. Listen to your heart, Remus. It will lead you to places you never thought imagionable. There is ancient magic that will be involved. Let me know what you decide."

He got up and put his tea cup in the sink, and left Remus sitting at the table with his mouth dropped in shock. There was hope for this? There was a cure? But at what cost? Would Hermione even go for it? Oh god, would she think he was some lecherous old man? Did she even like him? He rested his head on his hands and just let go. All of the emotions that had been creeping up on him overcame him and he started sobbing. He cried for Hermione's lost innocence. He cried for his friends. He cried for himself...having a cure so close he could taste it but not entirely sure she would go for it.

He jumped when he felt two small hands settle on his arms from behind. She was hugging him from behind slightly confused about why he was sobbing uncontrollably. She reached around and turned him towards her and wrapped him in her arms. She smoothed his hair and made soothing noises. Soon she felt him slump toward her and felt his breathing even out. She knew he fell asleep. Now she was in a pickle. She was in the kitchen with a sleeping man on her. _How should I get him to the livingroom?_ Hermione mentally slapped her forehead. _Am I a witch or not?_ She grabbed her wand and levitated him to the couch. After grabbing a throw from the side of the couch and tucking him in, she grabbed a book from the side table and began to read. About an hour later he began to rouse around. She smiled softly at him and gently asked him what had happened. She felt herself go slack as he began to explain what Dumbledore had told him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_**Everything Happens for a Reason**_

**A/N- Heres a quick update. Didn't want to leave you guys hanging! And it is within the week...so there will be no phone calls saying that "In seven days..." lol, Thanks for the reviews...Heres the story!**

Hermione listened intently as Remus began explaining the finer points of what Dumbledore told him.

"So we have to...mate, Hermione. Dumbledore will perform some kind of ancient magic and when we transform back then we will be rid of the curse. There will probably be some after affects..." Remus drifted off as he explained something he never was going to experience, something he has waited so long for. It almost felt like being able to get that really big lollipop in the candy store window and realizing that someone has stole all your knuts.

Hermione felt herself go slack at what Remus was explaining. "We have to...mate? Dumbledore thinks we are attracted to each other? The bloody man is off his rocker!" Hermione exclained while blushing furiously. Remus felt himself deflate even more...she wasn't going to go for it. He really couldn't blame her. He wouldn't want an old washed up werewolf himself.

Hermione got up and brushed off her pants. She took one fleeting look at Remus and went back up to her room. She didn't mean to run out on him like that, but it was fear. Dumbledore was proposing something that she had never even considered, something she hadn't even thought about. What would happen to their relationship? They had something great going...they could tell each other anything. She didn't even know if she liked Remus in that way. There was no way she was doing this. She was nineteen years old for crying out loud. She had her whole world ahead of her. She wanted to go out on weekends and hang out with her friends not be tied down. She wanted to be free, not have to make sure she was home on time. She wanted to say what she wanted, not worry about what her husband might think. Heck, she wanted to go out and get drunk off her ass and not have to report to someone when she got home. There was no way she was going to do this. This was insane. She would put up with the pain if she had to if it meant her freedom. She lived for her freedom. She felt tears run down her face as she realized that if this was the only way to rid herself of this awful curse, she was going to be living with it for the rest of her life.

Hermione didn't know how long she'd been asleep, but when she woke up she knew that she had cried herself to sleep. She rubbed her sandy feeling eyes, hating herself for crying over something so trivial.

"Honestly Hermione. You need to straighten your shoulders, walk down there and talk things over with Remus. You're friends. He will understand. And a little pain never hurt anyone." She told herself. Well, more like trying to convince herself.

She walked to the bathroom ad locked the door. She started the shower and stripped down, stepping in under the hot spray. She felt the tension release from her muscles, as the water sprayed continuously around her. She loved taking hot showers, feeling as if the water would wash away all her pain. She shampooed her hair, twice, and then conditioned it. She had came to realize that it helped keep the frizz down. Once she finished that and washing her body, she stepped out, wrapping a towel around herself.

She performed a quick drying and warming spell over her hair and body, then got dressed, brushed her teeth, hair, and then added a little bit of makeup. Apparently it helped brighten her features according to Pavarti and Lavender. After assessing herself in the mirror and deeming herself satisfactory, she stepped out and decided to go down to Remus.

When she got down to the kitchen however, she didn't find Remus. She found a note.

_Dearest Hermione, _

_Breakfast is in the oven. Please help yourself. I have urgent business in the village to deal with, don't know how long I will be. Please don't stay up or worry, I am fine. Don't worry about what happened yesterday, I understand completely that you do not want an old werewolf like me and that you still have your life ahead of you. Please do not pity me or feel sorry for me. I do not need that. _

_If I was in your position, I wouldn't want the alternative either. I understand you completely and I do agree that Dumbledore is completely "Off his rocker" as you so elequently put it._

_I will be back, I just do not know when._

_R_

_P.s. You have an letter, I'm guessing from Harry and Ron?_

Hermione folded up the letter with tears rolling down her cheeks again. He had left because of her. He didn't feel like he could stay in his own home because she was there. Oh Merlin! There was a letter? She looke over at the counter and saw a scroll of parchment on the tea basket. She opened it and smiled as she saw the familiar chicken scratch of her best friends.

_Hey 'Mione!_

_So summer around here has been insanely boring without you here. Blimely, even Ron has been sulking! How have you been, are you healing alright?_

_We are so sorry to hear about your accident, if there is anything we can do please let us know, even if it is just to talk, okay? :) Here, Ron wants to say something;_

_MIONE!  
Hey there! Hows life with Old Remus treating you? If you need me call me! Remember what I told you, you can talk to me and Harry about anything!_

_Love you!  
Ron_

_I'm back, Hermione, but not for long. The Weasley's and I are going shopping for school. Will I see you there?_

_Love always, _

_Harry_

_P.S. Hope this letter finds you well. _

Hermione wiped the tears that were rolling down her cheeks again as she re-read the letters. She couldn't believe how much her boys had grown up.

She looked up as she heard the front door slam and gasped at who came through it...

**DUN DUN DUUUN. Who will it be? **

**If anyone wants to beta for me, it would be greatly appreciated. Send me a message!**


End file.
